My Kid
by Sealure
Summary: When Derek gets back to the loft late, he can't hear Isaac. When he finds him asleep at his desk and wakes him up to move him to the bed, Isaac finds it hard to break free from the nightmare that pulled him back to his past. NO SLASH! Family feels only.


**Halloo! Here we go again-more angst, tears, and fluff. So, no spoilers for this one unless you haven't seen any of season two yet. And if you haven't, it just talks about one of the new characters.**

 **TRIGGER WARNING: there is a nightmare, and mentions of past child abuse.**

 **Hope you enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf**

My Kid

Derek slipped through the door, quietly shutting it behind him. He'd been out hunting for any sign of the Alpha pack, and on his way home it had started raining. He winced at the water already running across the floor—blasted roof leaks—then blinked in surprise at the towel laid out next to the door on the only dry patch that he could see. A hand printed sign pinned to the wall above it read Boots in Isaac's firm hand.

Derek grinned, shaking his head. That kid.

He dropped his boots and coat on the towel and headed to the kitchen. There was a covered bowl sitting on the counter. He peeked in and found some sort of Alfredo thing with chicken that smelled divine. He popped it in the microwave for a minute and a half, and was halfway done when he realized how quiet it was in the loft.

Derek put down the bowl and listened carefully. It was late—almost 11 at night. Isaac would have been home hours ago, but he was always still awake at this time, waiting until Derek got home before going to sleep. Derek strained his ears, but couldn't hear anythi—wait. There it was: Isaac's heartbeat. But it was slower than normal.

Concerned, the Alpha strode quickly through the loft to Isaac's room. He opened the door without knocking, only to find his Beta asleep at his desk, face down in a chemistry textbook. Derek bit his lip to keep his smile at bay. He stepped forwards, gently shaking Isaac's shoulder.

"Isaac."

The kid muttered something incoherent and turned his head away. Derek shook his shoulder a little harder. "Isaac. Wake up."

Isaac's eyebrows drew together, and he hunched in a little on himself. Derek rolled his eyes. For someone with wolf-like senses, he sure was hard to wake up.

" _Isaac!_ "

The kid shot out of his chair like he'd been electrocuted.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to, it's my fault, I'm so sorry!" he backpedaled at full speed until he hit the wall, dropping to the floor with his arms over his head.

Derek's smile vanished.

"Isaac…." He didn't know what to say.

The teen's eyes were blown wide, focused on something only he could see. His entire frame was trembling, arms protecting his head. He was rocking back and forth ever so slightly, and was mumbling a litany of "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry," over and over under his breath.

Derek swallowed hard. He took one step forwards, and lowered himself to the floor, slowly lifting his hand. Isaac flinched away from him. Derek felt like his heart was shattering. Isaac had never flinched from him before. _'He's not seeing you,'_ he reminded himself. _'He's stuck in a flashback, he's not flinching away from you.'_

"Isaac." Derek kept his voice calm but firm. "Isaac, I need you to calm down. You are in your room, in the loft. You are not at your father's house. He cannot reach you. He cannot hurt you. I'm right here. I won't let him hurt you."

One big blue eye peeked out at the Alpha, fear running rampant through his gaze. Derek smiled softly. "Hey," he murmured quietly. "It's just me. I'm right here. You with me?"

"Derek?" whispered Isaac.

"Yeah." Relief flooded him. At least the kid knew who he was now.

The Beta slowly uncurled. His eyes stayed glued to the floor. "I-I'm sorry, I d-didn't mean t-to fall apart like t-that." His voice hitched, and Derek could see his teeth digging into his lip, trying to keep back tears that obviously didn't want to be kept back.

Normally, Derek would have just left it at that. He would have nodded, maybe patted his shoulder, then left him to himself. But seeing a solitary tear leak past Isaac's defenses, the Alpha felt a surge of protectiveness rise in his wolf, aimed at the hurting, lonely pup in front of him. For once, the Hale didn't even try to control the wolf's urges.

He reached forward, pulling the Beta into his arms. He expected Isaac to flinch again, maybe rip himself free, fight against him. He was completely unprepared for the kid to melt into him, curling into his embrace and hiding his face in his Alpha's chest. Derek wrapped his Beta securely in his arms, gently cupping the back of his head.

"I'm right here," he rumbled, carding his fingers through Isaac's curls. "I've got you, pup."

Isaac's shoulders started to shake, and Derek could feel a patch on his shirt getting damp, but he didn't care. Isaac started to pull away, trying to wipe away his tears, but Derek just pulled him back in, rocking him back and forth.

"It's ok, kid," he murmured. "Let it go. It's fine. I'm right here, I've got you."

The younger wolf finally surrendered. He twisted slightly, dropping his head on his Alpha's shoulder, and broke down.

"I-I-I c-couldn't wake up," he choked out.

Derek tightened his hold. "I used to have dreams like that," he said softly. "Haven't had one in a while, though. I just had to work through it, and move on."

"R-really?"

"Mm-hm. And you've got five pack members who'll be there for you every step of the way. Plus a totally awesome Alpha."

Isaac snorted quietly. He leaned a little more on Derek, giving a huge yawn that had the Alpha chuckling. Derek glanced down just in time to see the kid's eyes slide shut. A gentle smile graced the Hale's face, one that had been missing for a very long time.

He shook his head. _This kid…_ Bringing him into the pack was definitely the best decision he'd made in a long while. He adjusted himself so he could lean against the wall, and settled Isaac so his head was resting comfortably on Derek's shoulder.

Derek himself just wrapped his arms tighter around the pup. Yeah, he was tired, but one night on nightmare duty was a small price to pay for the affection and loyalty Isaac gave so freely. How on earth a soul so kind and compassionate could be _Lahey's_ kid….

No. The Alpha's jaw set. Isaac was not Lahey's kid. _'He is mine,'_ snarled Derek's wolf.

Derek glanced down one last time at Isaac's peaceful face. He was completely vulnerable, utterly at Derek's mercy, yet he trusted him enough to guard him through the night. Derek had said "I'll keep you safe," and this sweet kid believed him. Lahey's kid? Nah.

' _Mine.'_ Derek nodded firmly. _'I don't care if it's not by blood, I don't care if it's not on some legal paperwork. Isaac Lahey is mine. My kid.'_

Isaac sucked in a slightly deeper breath, and curled closer to Derek. Two words whispered out, so quietly even Derek almost couldn't hear them, but he did, and they made his heart soar.

"Thanks, Dad."

' _Yeah,'_ Derek's grin almost split his face. _'He's mine.'_

Fin

 **So, normally I don't do the whole, "Derek is like Isaac's dad" thing. They're so close in age, it's a little odd. But this little plot bunny grabbed onto my foot and wouldn't let go till I wrote it, so there you go. I was actually pretty ok with how it came out. Anyway, hope you liked!  
**

 **Please Review! The more reviews I get, the more stories you get!**


End file.
